Today is the day Chapter 3 is out
by Xiahiroyoko
Summary: Rainbowdash is ready to confess her inner most secrets of love to Applejack. Appledash here, with an appearance of Derpy :D
1. The Dream

Author Note: So this is my very first story, and my very first attempt to write anything. But I really love Appledash. Please be easy with the reviews? Tell me what I need to improve on please :D If all goes well, Id be happy to continue on with this story all the way through. Only if people actually like it though.

Today is the day

"Applejack…." Said, Rainbowdash.

"Yeah, sugarcube?"

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you, but I've never had the courage to tell you until now. Through everything that we've gone through in our lives together, you've always been the one to be there for me the most out of anyone. You gave me comfort when I was feeling sad…you were here for me when the Wonderbolts tryouts didn't go so well…What I mean is that no pony has ever cared about me like you do Applejack..And…well...I…I love you Applejack…and I have for a while."

Applejack stood there motionless, her eyes had widened as Rainbowdash confessed her inner most feelings for her. Without a word, Applejack turned around began to walk away.

"Wait! Applejack!" said Rainbowdash

The blonde manned pony kept walking, and left the Heartbroken Rainbowdash alone where she stood. Rainbowdash began to sob quietly to herself. The pony she had fallen in love with left her without even a single word. Rainbowdash stopped crying and wiped her tears away, only to find that the once apple filled farm had turned into a huge space. Rainbowdash looked around in confusion as she tried to piece together where she was. Suddenly, a big hole above her head and there was a projection of a pony on the ground face down and blood protruding under her. Upon further investigation, Rainbowdash could recognize that golden mane anywhere. It was Applejack, and in an instant, Rainbowdash took to flight.

"Applejack! Hold on! I'm coming!"

But no matter how fast she flew the projection went faster getting further and further away. Rainbowdash was flying her absolute fastest. Through all the strain she was putting on her wings, one of them locked up, and she began to fall back down to the white ground. She struggled to reopen her wing but it was no use. As the ground got closer, Rainbowdash began to cry again, feeling that her untimely death was upon her. With the ground only inches away she closed her eyes and not a second later she hit the ground.

"Ahhhhh! Help me Applejack!" said Rainbowdash as she bolted forward from her bed in an upright position.

"It was….just a dream?" The cyan Pegasus slowly dropped her head back onto her pillow and began to weep.

"How am I going to tell her?...I don't want her to hate me…and I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't take this anymore…I've got to tell her how I feel and show her how much she means to me…I just hope she feels the same about me. "Today is the day" she said. "When we're all together today I'll find the perfect moment to pull her aside and let her know my true feelings…*sigh* easier said than done…" And with that, Rainbowdash drifted back off to sleep so she could have her full energy for the day ahead. Applejack had planned a friendly get together with all of her best friends. She even convinced Rarity to come on out. The day was going to be a fun day full of games and laughter, but how much fun would Rainbowdash be having with her dilemma instilled in her mind?


	2. Nervous Dash

Author Note: This is my second story ever. Takes place well…after part 1. Better grammar and spelling this time. I'll improve that all over time Hope you enjoy! Leave reviews or inbox any idea or help. Both much appreciated.

Rainbowdash, finally being able to sleep after her previous scare, awoke once again. This time she was able to wake up naturally without the fear of being rejected by her secret love, Applejack. The day was beautiful. The sun's light and beauty shined in through the windows of Rainbodash's cloud home and she could feel the sun's radiant rays on her body. Rainbowdash got up from her bed and walked sluggishly to the front door. Looking out she saw what was probably the most beautiful day she's seen in Ponyville for a while. Birds flying free, the town busy below her, slight wind breeze, and many clouds in the sky.

"Wait a minute..." said Rainbowdash as her eyes widened up.

"I forgot to clear the skies! No! Today is supposed to be the perfect day!"

In an instant, Rainbowdash took to the air and started clearing the clouds like no pony has ever seen. The show going on in the air had attracted the attention of a few earth ponies below. They watched in amazement as Ponyville's young best flier bolted from cloud to cloud in attempt to make up for her tardiness. After putting on such a display, a few ponies clopped their feet for her, but this went unnoticed by her as she went over to single cloud and rested. A few moments later she heard some pony's familiar accent call her name.

"Hey Rainbow! Raaaainbow!" Rainbowdash lifted her head and she looked downward to see who it was. It was none other than her secret love, Applejack. Rainbowdash flew from off her cloud and landed right beside Applejack.

"H...hey Applejack" she said with a nervous smile.

"Hey there RD. Ah saw your mighty nice handy work up there Dash. Very nice if ah do say so myself. You tryna set a new record or somthin?"

Rainbowdash didn't know exactly what to say, so she decided to just go along with what Applejack was saying.

"Y...yeah! I was trying to see just how fast I could go." She looked up into Applejacks soft green eyes. Her beauty got the better of her and she began to slightly blush and look back down.

"Hey, are you alright there sugar cube? You look a little red in the face. Is the weather pony feeling a little under the weather?" Applejack said with a chuckle.

"N...no! I'm just…just a little tired!" said Rainbowdash in her defense.

"You know from...from flying too hard to beat my record." She looked back up at Applejack with a slight smile.

Looking at Applejack, Rainbowdash saw the beautiful earth pony's big bright smile, her nice blonde mane, her caring sensitive eyes, and her iconic freckles. Rainbowdash almost looked back down again, but she didn't want Applejack to ask why she kept looking away from her. Now looking fully dead at Applejack, her slight blush began to get bigger and bigger and she continued to look at the farm pony's beauty.

"Uhh…Rainbow? You sure you ok there sugar cube? You seem to be getting mighty red."

"N...no I'm fine I just..."

At that moment, Big Macintosh started to call for Applejack.

"Oops. Ha-ha that's Big Macintosh, Ah better be off to finish up my chores so me, you and the others can have the rest of the day together. Ah'll talk to you later RD and try to get better will ya?"

Applejack began to approach Rainbowdash for a friendly hug. Rainbowdash's body froze as she knew what was about to happen. Applejack made the mistake of accidentally brushing up against one of Rainbowdash's wings. Rainbowdash with all her will power she had, fought back the urge to let her wings spring up. Applejack's hug only lasted seconds, but felt like an eternity to Rainbowdash.

"Whoa, lighten up there sug, felt like ah was huggin solid rock ha-ha. See you later Rainbow" she said with a smile as she turned tail and ran back to her farm.

When Applejack was out of sight, Rainbowdash could contain her wings no longer. Her wings shot up, almost making Rainbowdash's feet leave the ground.

"T...that was close…" she thought to herself.

Rainbowdash new that she needed advice on this kind of situation, and what better person to ask for advice than the smartest pony in all of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle. 


	3. Experienced Advice

Author's Note: Well, this is my third story. The feedbacks I've received in my pms are very good. I'm aware of quite a few of my errors and I'll keep working to improve them. Without further adieu, here part 3 Love advice.

After Rainbowdash's wings became unstiff, she regained her composure and began to head towards Twilight Sparkle's house. Instead of flying, she decided to walk so she could have a little extra time to think to herself.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Twilight without letting her know everything? Twilight is the smartest pony I know and she'll definitely catch on. Gah! What am I going to do?"

Rainbowdash took a moment to stop and think of story that wouldn't reveal her feelings.

"I got it! I'll tell her that Pinkie P…No, that won't work what if she asks Pinkie? There's no way around any of this!"

Rainbowdash continued to walk towards Twilight's tree house hoping an idea would suddenly pop into her head. While walking, she began to take in the beauty of the day that she helped create. The sky was clear; the sun was shining ever so brightly. It seemed to shine even more today than usual. The birds seemed to be extra excited today as many formations of birds flew over her head. The ponies of the town were extra active today as well, for they too were taking advantage of this beautiful day. There were more ponies out today than Rainbowdash had seen since the Winter Wrap Up.

Suddenly, a gray and yellow flash zoomed right past her, crashing into a nearby bush. Rainbowdash turned around and went to check on the fallen Pegasus.

"Hey are you ok? Looks like you hit that bush pretty hard."

The fallen Pegasus slowly pulled its head from out of the bush.

Rainbowdash recognized the blonde maned cross-eyed pony. She had seen her all many times before.

"Ohh, hey Ditzy Doo are you alright?" she asked.

Ditzy Doo held a hoof on her head and said…

"Yeah, I'm fine but I lost my mail bag! I coulda swore I saw a muffin flying, so I chased it and I caught it! But it was just a rock…"

"Ditzy, one of these days your muffin obsession is going to get you hurt! Look before you chase!"

"But it looked like it was a blueberry muffin! And I LOVE blueberry muffins!"

Rainbowdash helped Ditzy up to her hooves.

"Thanks Rainbowdash, but now I've gotta go find all the mail I dropped while I was chasing that muffin!

Ditzy Doo got a running start and took off fast, only to run into the wall of a building a few feet away.

"I meant to do that…" said Ditzy Doo still dazed from the impact.

Rainbowdash shook her head and continued to walk on.

"How does a featherhead like that get chosen to be mail mare? She probably loses more mail than she delivers." Thought Rainbowdash.

Rainbowdash's mind went back to thinking of conjuring up a story on how she's going to be able to get advice from Twilight without revealing herself. While lost in her thought, she didn't realize how close she had gotten to Twilight's. Before she knew it she was looking at Twilights front door. Rainbowdash hesitantly knocked on the door to Twilight's tree house.

"Coming!" Yelled spike as he approached.

Spike opens the door.

"Ohh, hi Rainbowdash! You usually don't come here unless you really need help. Twilight is sitting in her bed reading as usual. Go on up and talk to her, she'll be happy to see you."

Rainbowdash slowly walked into the tree house library amazed at the assortment of books that surrounded her.

Twilight Sparkle had wondered down from her bed after hearing the clopping of some pony's hooves.

"Good afternoon Rainbowdash is there something you need?"

"Well Twilight….I need some advice…"

"Advice? Well you came to the right pony. Tell me all about it."

"Well…its not me its this...um friend I have and she...sort of likes this other pony and I mean she REALLY likes this other pony…but its another girl pony and she's scared to tell her how she feels about her. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship, but hiding her feelings is too much to bear."

Twilight gave Rainbowdash a very quizzical look.

"Hmmm, do I know this pony by chance?" asked Twilight.

"Uhh… no…no I don't think so..."

Rainbowdash's face started to turn slightly red.

"Well Rainbowdash, If you want my honest opinion, the only way to get through this is to go on and tell her. The more time you waste, the less time you…I mean she, can be spending time with that special pony. Love shouldn't be hidden not even from your friends. And if she's a true friend then she won't treat you any differently as she did before you told her. Just tell your friend to be honest Rainbowdash. That's all."

Shortly after Twilight's short answer, Rarity came into the library.

"Ohh hello Twilight and Rainbowdash. Ohh! Rainbowdash you look flustered, is anything wrong dear?"

"Who me? Oh nothing…nothing….I'm just feeling a little sick is all." Said Rainbowdash

"Ohh yes, Applejack did mention that to me when I talked to her earlier. Do try to get better dear; Applejack will be ready for us in an hour. Meanwhile I should be off to remind Pinkie. Ohh and Twilight meet me over at Carousel Boutique; I need your 'help' with something."

Rarity walked over to Twilight and planted a small kiss on her cheek and proceeded to walk out towards Sugercube Corner.

Rainbowdash's slight blush turned to velvet red.

"T…Twilight...y…you and Rarity are…" said Rainbowdash nervously.

"Yes, yes we are. I'll admit it's a little new to me, but you only live once right?"

"I…I...guess…you're right Twilight…Wait...you're right! Why am Ietting something like this get me down! The first opportunity I get, I'm going to let Applejack know how I feel about her!" Rainbowdash said with new found confidence.

"I thought you said you were talking about your friend" said Twilight with a slight grin.

"Ohh umm...yeah that's what I meant to say!"

"Ohh give it up Rainbowdash, I knew you liked Applejack ages ago, and today is the perfect day for you to let her know."

Twilight put her one hooves on Rainbowdash's shoulder and said

"Everything will be fine Rainbowdash, I promise."

"I hope you're right Twilight…I hope you're right…"

"I better be off to Rarity's. I'd hate to keep her waiting."

"Good luck to you two Twilight" said Rainbowdash with a wink.

"Good luck to you and Applejack" said Twilight returning the wink.

The two ponies walked out of the library and went their separate ways until it was time to meet up again later. 


End file.
